


I'll Take This Piece of You

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Het, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larxene was falling apart, over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nevermore

**[01 - Walking]**  
She learned to get used to his silent footsteps--careful and deliberate and powerful as a big cat's--but she could never prepare herself for the task of facing him.

**[02 - Waltz]**  
She threw herself at him, lashing out with kunai and lightning, screaming and careless, and the dance of their bodies was silhouetted by a blood-red sunset.

**[03 - Wishes]**  
"Don't you ever want it back?" she asked suddenly, and his gold eyes were blank as he replied, "Only fools wish for what they've already lost."

**[04 - Wonder]**  
When she was stupid and whole she'd asked him how he'd gotten his scar, and he traced the "X" with a gloved finger and said it was no one.

**[05 - Worry]**  
The moonlight spills over his hair, his skin, casting strange shadows on his face and his scar, and for a moment she's afraid of the demon beside her.

**[06 - Whimsy]**  
"Don't you think Saïx looks like an Elf?" Demyx asks her, but she just laughs and asks if he's been reading Luxord's books again.

**[07 - Waste/Wasteland]**  
"This is it?" she asked as he led her into the dark city; she hadn't expected it to be so dead.

**[08 - Whiskey and rum]**  
Enelar was intrigued by the hooded stranger who ordered red wine, but when he said he liked it because it looked like blood she decided he was just psychotic; she was also hooked.

**[09 - War]**  
"Beautiful," he whispered, as they watched the armies tear at each other like animals, swords shining in the sunlight.

**[10 - Weddings]**  
"Once you join the Organization," he said, "you cannot leave until you die," and she felt like she'd just committed to a bizarre marriage.

**[11 - Birthday]**  
She thought she had been twenty-three when she met him, but the days and months all blurred in her memory until she couldn't be sure; and there was no point in a Nobody counting anyway.

**[12 - Blessing]**  
"Watch your back," he said sternly, when she told him she was leaving for Castle Oblivion, and that had been enough.

**[13 - Bias]**  
She never told Saïx that she thought the higher-ups were a load of self-righteous, selfish bastards, because she knew that he was more a part of them than he would ever be to the neophytes.

**[14 - Burning]**  
Sometimes she dreamed of the man with the golden eyes, and when she awoke she could feel his gaze like a brand against her skin.

**[15 - Breathing]**  
"I feel alive," he'd told her as they lay exhausted under the sheets, and for awhile they would just listen to the sound of their nonexistant hearts beating.

**[16 - Breaking]**  
She constantly pushed, stretched, dared to see how far she could go, but Saïx knew that one day she would break from being too tight.

**[17 - Belief]**  
"I don't need you to tell me what to believe in," she snapped, but he was right and that angered her most of all.

**[18 - Balloon]**  
"Here you go, Mister," said a little human girl, giving him a big bright yellow balloon, Saïx smiled and deliberately burst it in his hands while Larxene laughed.

**[19 - Balcony]**  
"Oh Romeo," she sneered, mocking one of Marluxia's favorite stories, and she and Saïx acted out the balcony scene in their own way (which involved a lot less dialogue and a lot more skin).

**[20 - Bane]**  
The Superior didn't have to worry much about traitors, Larxene thought, because one glance from Saïx was enough to turn even Axel's blood cold.

**[21 - Quiet]**  
"I don't like him; he's too quiet," said Axel, but she replied that he'd never heard Saïx scream, and after that VIII didn't quite look at VII the same way again.

**[22 - Quirks]**  
Enelar thought that, besides his voice, his blue hair was really the most endearing trait.

**[23 - Question]**  
He explained carefully how to hunt, kill, and skin an animal before eating it, and after reveling in her shocked expression for a moment he added, "You asked the question."

**[24 - Quarrel]**  
Larxene had never seen him angry but she never wanted to be there when he finally lost control.

**[25 - Quitting]**  
When the key-boy had her almost beaten, she imagined Saïx's disapproval and tried even harder.

**[26 - Jump]**  
He was always just too tall and she had to jump to kiss him because he would never lean down for her.

**[27 - Jester]**  
Saïx was just staring at Axel and Larxene knew that the joke had gone too far this time.

**[28 - Jousting]**  
They would duel because she was quick and determined even though she wasn't as strong, and sometimes she came close to beating him but never did.

**[29 - Jewel]**  
They watched the shining hearts float up into the sky, like transluscent gems, a treasure that was outside of their reach.

**[30 - Just]**  
She had her own set of morals, even if she didn't always stick by them, but she had to wonder if he really believed in anything.

**[31 - Smirk]**  
She would have liked to see him really smile just once; the closest he ever got was a predatory grin that never failed to unsettle her.

**[32 - Sorrow]**  
Enelar clung to the strange man, because the sweet thrill of danger distracted her from the pain she felt.

**[33 - Stupidity]**  
No matter how cultured or intelligent she tried to be, she only ever felt foolish in front of him.

**[34 - Serenade]**  
"Screams are the sweetest music," he had told her once; and soon she came to understand just what he meant; she thought she was becoming a little too much like him.

**[35 - Sarcasm]**  
Larxene knew to watch what she said around him, because Saïx never, ever forgot.

**[36 - Sordid]**  
Her fingernails made lines in his flesh, and in a strange moment of intimacy he said hoarsely, "You make me feel," and it was the greatest compliment.

**[37 - Soliloquy]**  
Marluxia had tried to read a passage from a book about some famous king, but Larxene merely said the character talked too much, and thought that Saïx would say she was wasting her time on frivolities.

**[38 - Sojourn]**  
Nobody in the Castle commented on numbers VII and XII's long disappearance; besides, the Superior thought both of them could use some relief.

**[39 - Share]**  
They found some strange, illicit sort of comfort with one another in that the emptiness they felt was inside both their chests, and for a while they could fill the gap with something.

**[40 - Solitary]**  
Though there were eleven others, Larxene knew that she was completely alone; Nobodies didn't have friends.

**[41 - Nowhere]**  
"Where do you think we'll end up?" she had asked one night, breathing in the nothingness that was him, and she could feel him grinning into her hair as he said, "Nowhere."

**[42 - Neutral]**  
She crackled and surged like lightning, bright and fast and serious, and he was a cold and deep pool to drown in; they clashed and collided and, inevitably, found the calm in the eye of the storm.

**[43 - Nuance]**  
He breathed in slowly, brow strained, and resisted the temptation to call on his broadsword; the blonde asked too many questions (he wouldn't let himself admit that he didn't know the answers).

**[44 - Near]**  
The Castle was large and white and silent and scary, but somehow she could always find him.

**[45 - Natural]**  
His muscles moved like water, his hair flowing, his sword a blur, and it seemed like he was born to fight.

**[46 - Horizon]**  
The view from the highest tower was disconcerting as they looked across at the dark city, and she would have admired the view except there was really nothing to see.

**[47 - Valiant]**  
Two things Larxene ultimately learned from him: bravery meant being afraid and going on anyway, and also that it wasn't nearly enough.

**[48 - Virtuous]**  
Her skin felt dirty, her blood tainted, her memory blurred with lightning and scars and _blue_, and she hated Naminé for being so innocent, and she hated him for the emptiness she felt.

**[49 - Victory]**  
He looked on her for the last time with a feeling something like pride; the little doll had responded perfectly to his marionette urgings, and he might have smiled.

**[50 - Defeat]**  
She felt her body becoming effervescent, and she finally understood that she was nothing, and he had never cared for her all along; she had believed in the world he created for her, and now it was crumbling away like sand between her fingers.


	2. Bleed For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Buddha for Mary" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

"I hate you," she tells him, but her voice is numb and distant, as though he is not standing before her. He watches her dispassionately, observing her calmness in spite of her fate. Some subjects react better than others when they become a Nobody. She is doing remarkably well. He is surprised; he would not have expected it.

"I trusted you," she says, and now she is pacing, looking smaller than ever beneath the leather coat. Her eyes are half-lidded, paler than they once were. She seems lost, uncertain, without her emotions to guide her. She had thrived on those frivolous things too much; sorrow, joy, anger-such things merely distracted the mind from its true purpose. "I didn't want any of this!" He had come into her life, a strange and wonderful entity when her life seemed bleak and dull. He had seduced her with words of wisdom and power, spun tales of castles and fantastic powers. She'd given in so easily; it was almost a disappointment.

"I gave you nothing more than you asked for," he says, golden eyes calm, face unmoved. She stops, turning to him, and she's glaring, her face losing its pale frailty.

"You said I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore," she says, and he knows she's going to start screaming. Not that it will matter anyway. "You said that you would give me power."

"You aren't afraid," he points out. She opens her mouth, can't think of what to say, clenches her fists. He remembers the way she laughed at the end, when she embraced the darkness with arms open and a laugh upon her lips.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much," she says.

"You were foolish and naïve. Now you can be free," he says, but she shakes her head.

"I would rather be dead than be alive without feeling," she says, and turns her face toward the sky. The rain hits her skin, shimmering, falling across her eyelids and he remembers when she first kissed him, in the rain, and he'd played his part and felt nothing. He feels nothing now.

"I feel the rain," she says. "I used to love to listen to it at night with the window open. I used to love the thunderstorms. Now it gives me nothing," she says, her voice bitter.

"This is your reality now. You'll have to get used to it," he says. He narrows his eyes, and his expression becomes more stern. "It is frivolous to pretend otherwise."

"You're a bastard, you know that?" she asks, crossing her arms and putting all her effort into glaring at him.

"Yes," he says, and walks away into the City that Never Was. He's leaving her for the second time. She's screaming but he doesn't hear her.


End file.
